bailando bajo la luna
by ikujena
Summary: Mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla , de repente una música la rodeaba, levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que la atraían, sin remedio incitándola a bailar alrededor del sonido de ese hermoso saxofón
1. Chapter 1

Aquí, el disclaimer: los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenece a mi sino a Pech-pit , pero la historia es mía

* * *

Bailemos esta noche

Mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla , de repente una música la rodeaba, levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que la atraían, sin remedio incitándola a bailar alrededor del sonido de ese hermoso saxofón , de pronto la música ceso y sus ojos se envolvieron a encontrar , el sonrió y delicadamente levanto su mano y deslizo su pulgar desde su ojo hasta su mejilla limpiando así el resto de las lagrimas que acababa de derramar, en esos momentos , ella no como actuar , impresionada por su atrevimiento y atontada por su forma de mirar , giro su cara y con su estilo ¡cool and spicy ! dijo

Amu- ¿Cómo te atreves?

¿?- no hay nada mas triste que una chica linda llorando

Amu- yo no estaba llorando, solo tenía una paja en mi ojo

¿?- (con un dedo en su boca) no tienes que mentir, estoy aquí para escucharte

Amu- ¿Quién rayos eres y como te atreves a tocarme?

¿?-(tomando su mano y dándole un beso) soy Jasper. Jasper Black

Amu- ¿Quién te crees Black-sama?

Jasper- solo llámame Jas

Amu- disculpa pero no te tengo tanta confianza

Jasper- como prefieras muñeca, pero te puedo decir Amu

Amu-no, Hinamori-san para ti

Jasper- okay, muñeca

(se le acerca y lo intenta golpear pero el le agarra la mano)

Amu- no me digas muñeca

Jasper- sino que muñeca (acercándola mas asía el)

Amu- eres increíblemente atrevido (con un gran sonrojo)

En ese momento llega Ikuto

Ikuto- amu

Amu- ¿Qué quieres Ikuto? (soltándose)

De pronto Jasper se acerca y rodea su cintura con sus manos

Jasper- por que molestas a mi chica

Ikuto- suelta a Amu atrevido

Jasper- si yo soy el atrevido que eres tú, es muy notable que tú no le agradas

Ikuto- ¿Quién te crees imbécil?

Amu- ya estoy harta toda esta testosterona me da dolor de cabeza. Me voy

* * *

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero que le guste **

**¿Qué tal el fic espero que les haya gustado? Si lo izo dejen reviews**

**El próximo cap. Será: ¡Como odio a los hombres!**

**Amu dirá que. Ups he dicho mucho si quieren leer mas vean el otro yno habrá mas sino dejan**

**Reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí, el disclaimer: los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenece a mi sino a Pech-pit , pero la historia es mía

Como odio a los hombres

Amu- ya estoy harta toda esta testosterona me da dolor de cabeza. Me voy

Amu sale corriendo y sin darse cuenta, de repente se abre una puerta y dice

Nadeshiko- Amu ¿Qué te pasa?

Amu – sabes como odio a los hombres, son inútiles, payasos, imbéciles, engreídos, mal olientes, etc. Quisiera que se extinguieran

Nadeshiko – amu cálmate, inhala – exhala

Amu- eso no me funciona, es que son imposibles son unos ahhhhhhhhh!, que imbéciles son

Nadeshiko- amu no todos son así, por favor relájate

Amu- desearía una forma de desaparecerlos a todos

Nadeshiko- si los destruyéramos quien cargaría las cosas por nosotras

Amu- en eso creo que concuerdo contigo, aunque desearía no necesitarlos

Nadeshiko- y hotori-san

Amu- es dulce, pero sigue siendo un hombre

Nadeshiko- bueno vamos a tomar una taza de te, mientras me cuentas que izo ikuto ahora

Amu- esta bien

Amu y nadeshiko estaban tomando el te cuando

Nadeshiko- y eso fue lo que paso

Amu- si

Flashback

Mientras amu iba de camino a la casa de Nadeshiko

Ikuto-amu

Amu- ¿Qué quieres? (con su tono cool and spicy)

Ikuto- no tienes que fingir así conmigo

Amu- no estoy fingiendo ¿dime que quieres?

Ikuto- solo quería saludarte

Amu- ok. Asi que hola y adiós

Ikuto-(la agarra de la mano y la acerca a el sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro) no tienes que irte tan rápido

Amu- espero que quieras conservar todas las partes de tu cuerpo (con un gran sonrojo)

Ikuto- (se aleja) no tienes que ponerte violenta

Cuando amu estaba a punto por pelear con ikuto observa a una chica sobre el, que le voltea la cara y lo besa, al terminar ella dice:

¿?- y quien es tu amiguita ikuto

Ikuto- es una compañerita de uno de mis amigos

¿?- es solo eso, sabes podría estar enamorada de ti

Ikuto- es una niña sabes que no me gustan así

¿?- despídete corazón para terminar con nuestra cita

Ikuto- adiós, peque

(amu le corta los ojos y se va)

Fin del flashback

(En ese momento llega la mama de nadeshiko por si querían algo)

Nadeshiko- desde mi punto de vista solo se comporta como un chico

Amu- no solo tuve que aguantar las estupideces de ikuto sino que también tuve que soportar a un chico que se la quiso pasar de listo

Nadeshiko- vaya, vaya amu te estas volviendo mas popular

Amu- no te burles que ya me están dando dolor de cabeza

(En eso suena el celular de amu)

Mama- amu donde estas?

Amu- en la casa de nadeshiko

Mama-necesito que vengas a la casa

Amu- por que?

Mama- te digo cuando llegues , ven pronto

Amu- ok.

Ami- one-chan hay un oni-chan

Amu- oni-chan?

Mama- no vemos

Hola espero que les haya gustado

En el próximo cap. Descubrirán por que su mama quería que regresara a su casa tan rápido

Y quien es el oni-chan

Dejen rewievs si les gusto y si quieren que transcriba un fanfic que les guste avísenme en un rewiev o aquí

Lanati_

gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Ikujena- hoy tendremos un invitado especial para el disclaimer

Ran- shugo chara no le pertenece a ikuyena sino ha pech-pit

Yoru- ella solo nos ha raptado para este fic

Ikuyena- oye

* * *

Perdiendo el control

Mama- nos vemos

Miki- amu tu mama te dijo que te apuraras

Su- que estará pasando Desu

Ran- por que no asemos cambio de personalidad

Amu- noooooooo, Ran cálmate

Día- que crees que va ha ser

(hablando y caminando el camino fue haciendo mas y mas corto hasta que por fin llegaron a casa pero ya era de noche y así entra y

Amu-mama, llegue

Mama- (desde la cocina) estamos aquí

(cuando fue asia la voz lo primero que vio fue ha cierto ojiverde sentado como si estuviera en su casa cuando lo vio se imagino agarrándolo por el cuello ahorcándolo pero no se como no lo icé (Ran-Miki-su y día la tenían agarrada de la de la camisa) tenia ganas de agarrarlo por los hombros, sentir esos músculos que se condesan, sus dedos se deslizaban sus manos por ese pecho tan musculoso tan bien formado, por que en cuanto se pare no podrá agarrarlo bien ni tocar ese cabello)

Mama- Amu

Amu- ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

Ami- lo mismo pensaba yo mama lleva rato llamándote

Amu- gomme

Mama- amu quería presentarte a Black-sama el estará viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo

Amu- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Mama- si el es un estudiante transferido, que va ha estar en tu misma secundaria, te acuerdas que te dijimos que nos íbamos ha apuntar en el programa de estudiantes de intercambio

Amu- y por que el?

Mama- ya se conocían

Jasper- si

Amu- por desgracia (con un tono tan bajito que solo jasper pudo escucharlo ya que estaban muyyy cerca)

Jasper- (se rio)

Mama- siéntense que vamos a come

Algo raro tuvo que a ver pasado ya que cenamos sin problemas excepto por algunos comentarios que me decía jasper al oído ya que estaba sentado junto a mi, la cena era un delicioso curry. Después de esto amu se quedo viendo tv y pensando en como iba a soportar vivir con un chico como jasper, de repente algo la saco de sus pensamiento

Mama- amu, el baño esta libre date pronto que ya es tarde

Amu- ok

amu subió la escaleras para ir a su habitación y de hay tomo su toalla y su pijama era una blusa de tiritos negra con encajes rosa y unos shorts rosa con encaje negro y en la blusa un gato rosa aullando a una luna negra y en el short un gato negro aullando a una luna rosa, después amu se dirigió al baño cuando iba a entrar la puerta de repente se abrió ella dio un paso hacia atrás, bajo su mirada y vio unos pies algo grandes pero bien formados, luego unas piernas bronceadas que mas arriba estaba una pequeña toalla que cubría parte que son mejor no mencionar y con este cuerpo se quedo maravillada hasta que

Jasper- te gusta lo que ves(con un tono sensual y masculino)

Amu- ya lárgate que me tengo que bañar

Jasper- ahí tan madura

Amu- si quieres que me comporte infantil no te largues (de repente de atrás de amu salieron sus 4 charas)

Jasper- ha entonces tienes charas

Amu- si, y si puedes verlas significa que tienes uno pero dejémoslas presentaciones para otro momento principal para cuando estés cambiado y presentable

en eso sale un chara de detrás de el hombro de jasper era como un perrito por que tenia las oreja y la cola vestía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados sin mangas con una chaquea negra también sin manga, unos jeans desgatado, una correa verde con una nota musical (en mi perfil pondré el link) y en collar con la misma nota dorada

¿?- il mio nome é Paolo mucho gusto (me llamo Paolo)

Paolo-(dándole un beso en la mano a día) che la belleza (que belleza)

Paolo-(dándole un beso en la mano a Ran) constrigendo (que fuerza)

Paolo-(dándole un beso en la mano a suu) che la gracia (que gracia)

Paolo- pero a ti no se como definirte en una palabra pero diré así (Dándole un beso en la mano a Miki) che perfetto (que perfecta)

Amu- tan don juan como su dueño

Miki- (se ríe) mi nombre es Miki, ellas son Ran, Suu y Dia

JASPER- Paolo nos vamos

Paolo- adiós signorinas, nos vemos luego

Miki- apuéstalo

Paolo- con una carta espada

Jasper y Paolo se van así amu se puede bañar y va ha su habitación, pero al llegar divisa una extraña sombra en su balcón

Amu- que haces aquí?

* * *

gracias a todos los que nos siguen

y en especial a los que dejan reviews y los que no por favor agalon y en especial a

mayu17

ikuto-amu1997

hinamori luisa-chan

smilesofstarts159

espero que lo que me hallan pedido lo aya cumplido


	4. Chapter 4

El disclaimer: shugo chara no me pertenece a mi bla,bla,bla,bla

Pero jasper he ikuto si

* * *

_** Una noche muy ajetreada**_

Ikuto- que mas, venir a verte peque

Amu- ikuto baka no ves que es hora de dormir puedes seguir tu camino

(ikuto se lanza sobre la cama de amu y se acomoda)

Ikuto- ya estoy en mi lugar

Amu- apéate de mi cama

Ikuto- si kieres que me apee ven y sácame

Amu- (se acerca) ikuto ya parate

Ikuto- no aquí se siente muy comodo

Amu- deja el juego, baka apéate (mas cerca de la cama, en ese momento de pronto ikuto se para la agarra de la barbilla y le dice:)

Ikuto- se que quieres acostarte conmigo asi que ven (le decía mientras la jalaba asia la cama y amu termino recostada sobre el y sus caras estaban separados solo por el espacio de una ráfaga de aire la cual ikuto tenia ganas de romper y darle a esos labios deliciosamente carnosos, por lo que pedían aquello por lo que rogaban y de pronto esa lengua traviesa se atrevio asalir para atraerme, para insitarme, para hacer mi lucha insoportable y obligarme a hacer lo que mas deseaba en este mundo. Apoderarme de esos labios y declararlos mios ante todo el mundo)

AMU- Dice ran, en esos momentos arruinando la atmosfera

Plaff- suena. Baka atrevido decía amu parándose de la cama y pegándole una cachetada

Ikuto- amu pequeña hentai que pensabas qu iba ha pasar

Amu- no soy pequeña

Ikuto- pero si eres hentai. Pequeña

Amu- ikutooooooooooo (subiendo el tono)

(ikuto se le acerca rosando sus narices y pone un dedo sobre su boca)

Ikuto- baja la voz o despertaras a tus padres

Miki- la cosa se esta poniendo buena.

Ran- jaja se ve que esto se va a poner divertido

Su- voy a preparar palomitas desu

Amu- chicas (muy enojada)

Miki, ran y su- gomme

Ikuto acercándosele al oído a amu- no seas mala con ellas, solo lo que tu te has negado a aceptar, sabes ellas son tu.

Amu- sabes ikuto con ese comportamiento lo único que logras de mi es que te rompa algunos miembros

Ikuto- vaya ya llego la amu falsa la que oculta la verdad

(de pronto se olle un grrrrrrr)

Yoru- ikuto-nya tengo hambre

Ikuto- es cierto (cuando se vuelve ha escuchar)es cierto no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos, tienes algo por aquí

Amu – baka yo no estoy aquí para alimentarte

Ikuto- no seas mala (empieza a oler hasta que llega donde amu)

Ikuto- y tu piyama de patitos?

Amu- ikuto vete

Ikuto- no sin que me des algo de comer

Amu- si te doy algo te vas

Ikuto- no te lo prometo

Amu- ten, le decía mientras le ofrecia un pedaso de chocolate de una barra que había en su escritorio en esto ikuto se acerca y coje con su boca el chocolate de entre sus dedos y desliza su lengua eliminando todo rastro de chocolate de entre los dedos de la pelirosa , mintras esta se sonrojaba violentamente y

PLAFF

Pero esta vez ikuto no se dejo engañar y desde la cama de amu le dijo

Ikuto- veo que te gusto

Amu- q,q,q,que eso es mentira no me gusto

Ikuto- repítelo cuantas veces quieras pero sabes que te encanto

Amu- ya te vas

Ikuto- si ya me voy ha acostar

(Amu suspira pero al abrir los ojos ve ha cierto sexi neko acostado en su cama)

Amu- no que no te ibas

Ikuto- si ya me fui ha acostar no vienes

Amu- ikuto vete que quiero dormir

Ikuto- ven, se que la cama es chiquita pero si nos pegamos se que cabemos bien

Amu- ikuto no seas baka

(Acercándose, en eso ikuto aprovecha y la acuesta junto a el)

Ikuto- ves que abemos bien

Amu- suéltame neko- hentai

Ikuto- mira quien habla si lo único que yo quiero es dormir

Amu- uhm, te odio

Ikuto- uhm, dijo con una sonrisa picara pegándolo mas ha el

IKUTO POV

Uhm que olor siempre que estoy con a su lado deseo descubrir de donde proviene su olor pero ella siempre se aleja ahora que tengo la oportunidad lo voy ha averiguar

* * *

Gracias por leerme si quieren que sigan dejen un aporte

Un rewiev, aran a una loca feliz cada vez que lo hagan y sentimos por durar tanto para publicar esto es por tres horribles razone

1- demasiada tarea en la escuela

2-faltas de ideas

3-mi hermana me cree ridicula por decirle las razones lol


	5. Chapter 5

aqui el disclaimer presentado po ikuto

ikuto: tengo que hacer esto

ikujena: si

ikuto:por que

ikujena:por que yo lo digo

ikuto:y si no que

ikujena: si no amu terminara con jasper

chara no le pertenece ha ikujena sino ha peach. p. si no fuera haci no se que nos pasria

* * *

La batalla

Acerco su nariz lentamente hacia su pelo para encontrar su aroma pero no era suficiente , giro lentamente su cabeza hacia su cuello y empezó ha olfatear pero tampoco era suficiente y cuando quiso seguir su recorrido se oyó que tocaban la puerta en ese momento Amu se despertó y al sentir que Ikuto no la sostenía con tanta fuerza se levanto con mucha rapidez ha abrir la puerta, pero nada la hubiera preparado para lo que vería a continuación

Amu- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jasper- Amu-muñeca que escondes

Con una sonrisa seductora abrió la puerta pero se desvaneció al ver ha cierto neko-sexi acostado muy cómodamente en la cama de su muñeca en es momento al verse mutuamente al unisonó los dos dijeron

¿QUE HACE EL AQUI?

Amu- nada que les importe , ahora los dos váyanse de aquí

Ikuto- Amu pero no estábamos durmiendo muy cómodamente

En eso Amu se sonroja violentamente

Jasper- Amu dime que eso es mentira

Ikuto- amu no tiene por que darte explicaciones, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

En eso Jasper entra a la habitación

Amu- afuera los dos

Jasper- no te preocupes amu yo sacare la basura de aquí

Ikuto- que, si tu eres el que esta sobrando aquí

Por el gran alboroto aparecen lo charas: Yoru que estaba durmiendo con las chicas y Paolo que estaba durmiendo en el hombro de jasper

Jasper- veo que tienes un chara

Ikuto- y, yo veo que tú también tienes uno, tal vez esto se vuelva interesante

Jasper- eso creo

De repente una luz segadora apareció y solo se oyó: watashi no kokoro ¡unlock!

Al esfumarse se vio ha Ikuto transformado en black linx después ha Jasper su transformación era: Magical music en esta jasper tenia unas lindas orejitas de perro y una cola tenia puesta una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas y unos tirante negros con enganche dorado que los unía ha un pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color con el estuche de su saxofón

Jasper- valla impresionante, aunque nunca se podrá comparar con la mía

Ikuto- eres un tonto lo sabias no hay forma que tu ridícula transformación me venzas

Jasper- eso esta por verse

De pronto brillos metálicos chocaban entre ello algo se callo el estallido de cristales rotos despertaron ha amu de su ensoñación

Amu- ya basta

grito pero estos no le hicieron caso siguieron peleando y ella no iba a soportarlo ni un momento mas

Suu watashi no kokoro ¡unlock!

Amu- ustedes dos niños malos será mejor que salgan de aquí

Dijo con un tono de mama regañona mientras lo agarraba por las orejas y los lanzaba por el balcón sacando fuerza de no se donde y luego cerrándolo

Ikuto- pero Amu-peque no que íbamos ha dormir juntos hoy

Jasper- pero Amu-muñeca yo solo quería darte un beso de buenas noches

De pronto como llamaste a mi Amu dijeron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a pelear

Dentro de su cuarto Amu suspira-que bueno que los logre sacar sino lo hacia hubieran roto todo con sus niñerías, bueno ahora a dormir dijo mientras se acostaba

Mientras afuera Ikuto y Jasper se peleaban como perro y gato Ikuto con su garra (**disculpen olvide el nombre de su ataque**)y el ataque de jasper era una súper mordida llamada Wolf bite

Sin ninguno darse cuenta que por la razón que peleaban "su querida Amu" ya estaba plácidamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente al Amu despertar se da cuenta que no puede estirarse ni moverse

* * *

espero que el capitulo les guste y que dejen rewievs

por fa o sino una maldicion caera sobre ikuto

haci que sigan la flecha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

ikujena: hola espero que le guste el cap

jasper: amu no me quizo dar mi beso ups!

ikujena:JASPER cierra la boca

ikuto: no pero a mi pronto si ups!

ikujena: mejor me los llevo a los dos antes de que sigan hablando de mas-jalandolo por las orejas

ikujena:nagi-kun podrias decir el disclaimer

nagihiko:claro pero dime cuando yo y los demas guardianes saldremos

ikujena:mas pronto de lo que crees

nagihiko:ok, shugo chara no le pertenece a ikujena sino a p.p.

ikujena:si fuera mio no existiria el tadamu

* * *

_**un verano lejos de ti**_

**uhmmmmmmmmmm! por que sera que no puedo mover mis brazos se sinten muy pezados!**

-amu chan apurate o llegaran tarde al aeropuerto para que puedan ir a donde la abuela.

-que dijo amu abriendo los ojos de repente pero cuando mira a los dos lados para ver poque no puede mover los brazos-hentais grita mientras jala sus brazos y tira a los dos al suelo.

-auu muñeca eso dolio.

-pequeña no tenias que ser tan mala.

-que se creen ustedes dos que hacian metidos en mi cuarto en mi cama.

-amu calmate que tu mami te pude escuchar.

-ahhhh ustedes dos son imposibles larguense de mi cuarto es una suerte que me voy de viaje y eso significa que no tendre que verlos en un buen tiempo.

-que- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras ella cogia su toalla e iba de camino al baño.

cuando amu regreso del baño nin guno estaba ahi.

gracias a dios suspiro

como es posible que no me diera cuenta cuando esos idiotas se entraron a mi cuarto.

-amu apurate el desayuno se te enfria y el vuelo sale a las doce y son las diez y media.

-queeeeeeeeee ya voy dijo mientras agarraba su maleta y bajaba las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo.

-bueno amu al fin bajaste-

-si onesan tardaste mucho vamos a perder el avion.

_no te preocupes ya nos podemos ir solo cojo algo de desayunar y nos vamos- decia mientras comia una manzana

- mientras se montaba en el carro jasper aparecio -puedo acompañarlos

-claro

-maldita sea ahora que quieres le susurro amu.

-la verdad solo queria saber porque no me dijiste que te ibas de viaje asi podria a verte acompañado y tal ves hacer otra piyamada pero solo entre tu y yo.

-eres un hentai atrevido mantente bien alejado de mi cuando regreso por que si te atrapo sin mis padres cerca te lo rompo-dijo en ese estilo tan propio de amu"cool and spicy"

-bueno esta bien muñeca tratare de portarme bien aunque realmente disfruto estos momentos- decia mientras caminaban por la terminal.

-aqui nos despedimos gracias a dios.

-enserio tan pronto pues que te parece un beso de despedida

-BAKA-HENTAI¡¡¡¡-dijo mientras entraba al tren y este se iba

el viaje en tren fue agitado ami estubo jugando con las charas hasta que quedo dormida, pero amu se quedo dormida inmediantamente por el lio de la noche anterior hasta que sintio su celular sonando

-mochi mochi

-hola peque-hentai

-que no soy ni pequeña ni hentai

-ya ya, oye que fue lo que paso esta mañana ni siquiera te despediste fui ha tu cuarto y no estabas

-voy ha estar en donde mi abuela un mes y cuidado si te descubren

-enserio no te voy ha ver en un mes, vas ha tener que hacer muchas cosas para compensarme

-neko-hentai

-tu fuiste la que pensaste mal bueno te dejo cuidate y me llamas muah

al oir esto amu quedo roja como un tomate pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos

-one-chan que tienes

-nada ami

-ya llegamos

-si ya casi

-que bueno ya quiero ver a ojisan y obasan

-si yo tambien los extraño

* * *

ikujena:hola lo siento por durar tanto en subir otro cap y para colmo hacerlo tan corto, en el cole no me dejan en paz con tanta tarea y usando de escusa que estamos en octavo

quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron rewievs

a los que agregaron alertas

y a favoritos tambien decirles que su sugerencias son aceptadas

ikujena: miki nos arias el honor

miki:un fanfic con rewievs

todos:es un fanfic feliz

pronto subo otro gracias a los que nos siguen


	7. Chapter 7

ikujena-bueno aqui les vengo con una segunda parte, esto cada ves se va ha poner interesante, creo que va ha haber otra parte espero que le este gustando cualquier cosa me avisan

**ikuto-por que en este cap yo no salgo**

**ikujena-te recompensare con un buen pedaso deamuto lo prometo**

**ikuto-yei-grita y salta como un niño emocionado**

**jasper-y yo**

**ikujena- si te portas bien a ti tambien**

**jasper-siiiiiii**

**ikujena-como estos dos estan demasiados emocionados,amu hara el disclaimer**

**amu-shugo chara no le pertenece ha ikujena sino ha p.p.**

* * *

one-chan en que andas pensando tenemos que tomar el avion

losiento es que estoy preopcupada por el hecho de que dejemos a nuestros padres solo es te tiempo

cierto todavia no se como oka-san convensio a oto-san

eso es lo que me tiene asi -dijo amu mientras rememoraba-

**flash black**

que, que quieres que amu y ami se vallan solas a la casa de sus abuelos

pues claro ellos hace mucho que no las ven y llamaron para ver si podian ir y ayudarlos con el negocio

que quieres separarme de mis niñas eres la peor

ya basta deja de comportarte como un niño mimado tus padres pidieron que si podriamos enviar a las niñas a su casa por un tiempo y eso vamos ha hacer y punto

**fin del flash back**

desde ese lindo espectaculo de mis padres no he podido recuperarme de la verguenza y aun asi que mejor forma k alejandome de mis padres un tiempo

-one-chan qu kieres hacer cuando llegemos comemos algo o vamos directamente a donde los abuelos

-debemos comer algo y compra algo para los abuelos, oka-san medio una lista de cosas que necesitan asi que vamos a comer algo, luego a las tiendas y por ultimo a donde los abuelos

-si one-cha, ami quiero ramen

-ok-dijo amu mientras pensaba en lo mucho que se parecian su hermana y utau

-esta bien vamos- dijo amu mientras observaba a su alrededor ya tenemos que haber llegado a la ciudad, fue bastante cansado fueron 1 hora de tren 2 horas de vuelo y fnalmente esta hora que tardamos para llegar a la ciudad.

-hermana estoy cansada

-ya llegamos

-tengo habre cuando vamos a comer ramen y por que la gente se viste asi-dicia ami mientras vei a todos con sus kimonos

-es que esta ciudad es muy antigua y tienen sus costumbres por eso todos los usan

Despues de esto las hermanas tomaron un taxi

-señor en la proxima esquina en la tienda world place por favor

-ya llegamos!

-si vamos a comer y luego de compras-dicho esto ambas hermanas entraron a la tienda

-que desea come la belleza

-se que soy bella no me lo tienes que decir-dijo amu con su tono cool and spici-dame 2 ramen por favor

en esto las hermanas empezaron a comer y hablaban y pensaban sobre como estarian sus abuelos, la casa, la tienda ya que llevaban mucho tiempos sin verlos al terminar pagaron su orden y se fueron, estaban enfrente de la tienda

-veamos donde esta la lista de lo que deemos comprar- decia amu mientras rebisaba su bolso donde se ocultaban los huevos de sus charas en todo el camino

-una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro cuando encontro la lista-pero luego desaparecio al ver el sin numero de objetos en su lista -esto va ha ser una tarde muy ajetreada

las hermanas tuvieron que andar toda la tiendas para amu claramente no fue solo era localizar los objetos, era atender a los precios sin olvidarse de su calidad y vigilar a su hermanita para que no se separe mucho de ella mientras realizaba su labor

-bueno al fin terminamos gracias a dios las cosas la misma tienda lo llevara a donde los abuelos.

-que bueno ami esta muy cansada

-esta bien ya nos vamos-en eso se montaron ha un taxi y 15 minutos despues estaban en esta casa de estilo japones clasica con una vista al oceano maravillosa la casa tenia todos lo aspectos tipicos era hermosa eso no se podia negar

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado se haceptan sugerencias,comentarios,consejos,tomataso etc...**

**al fin termine los examenes finales en mi escuela, pero todavia me falta la clinica: es una preparacion extra para los examanes que se dan en todo el pais en un diferente colegio del de el alumno con un juez presente, se les llaman pruebas nacionales eso es en mi pais (republica dominicana) por eso duro tanto en subir**

**dejen un rewievs para hacer a una escritora feliz **


	8. Chapter 8

ikujena:hola a todos lamento el retraso

ikuto:me estoy aburriendo por que no salgo

ikejena:pronto lo haras

jasper:y yo

ikujena:tambien en el cap despues del que va despues de este

ikutoyjaspe:¡nani! pero con lo que duras falta mucho

ikuto y jasper se quedan en una esquina como un perrito y gato abandonados

ikujena: shugo chara no me pertenece sino ha p.p.

* * *

querida: rima

te estoy escribiendo una carta por que en este sitio apartado de la mano de dios no tenemos computadoras y el centro de internet mas cercano hay que cojer un tren para llegar aya no te moleste si este la ultima carta que te escribo ademas de ser la primera es sencillamente por tres cosas que te contare mas adelante.

no te preocupes por mi auque estas primeras palabras suenan no te imaginas que tan mal puede llegar a ser este verano y para comenzar te dire que no me imaginaba todo lo que tendria que hacer para ayudar a mi dulce abuela que por si fuera de paso no es tan dulce como me acordaba parecen que yo suprime algunos recuerdos de mi memoria ya que esta vieja da miedo no solo es una bruja de lo peor si no que ademas nos esta a forzando a trabajar y por forzando digo ami y yo te imaginas.

mi horario es de locos ni en el cole me forzaban a despertarme a las 5 de la mañana y acostarme a las 8 te imagianas ya tengo 15 años y tengo que acostarme a las 8 no irme a mi cuarto si no dormir lo puedes creer y por si fuera poco desde la mañana hasta la tarde tengo que barrer, suapear fregar los pisos, limpiar, atender a los clientes fregar la loza oh dios ni teimaginas esto es una tortura y por mas que lo pienso mas temo k no se acabara este verano nunca k horror se supònia k debia ser divertido ahora es un desastre.

gracias por escucharme se que solo me he quejado pero es bueno desahogarse nos vemos cuando este infierno de verano termine.

de parte de tu querida amiga hinamori amu

mañana del primer dia del infierno:

-hinamori amu y ami despiertence en este instante

-pero que

dice amu mientras mira el reloj si apenas son las 5 de la mañana mejor me vuelvo a dormir

de pronto se escuchan unos pasos y siente agua en su cara

-ahh que paso oba-san son apenas las 5 por que me despiertas y por k me echaste agua,estaba fria

-como que apenas las 5 el dia comenzo hace ya una hora te he dejado dormir ya lo suficiente es momento de comenzar a trabajar sus uniformes estan en el baño ponganselo cuando esten listas bajen y e eche agua por no despertate a la primera

despues de este hermoso despetar amu va al cuarto de su hermana

-ami,ami,ami,AMIIIIIIIII

-que, amu por que me despiertas

-oba-san nos espera abajo listas para trabajar

-queeeeeeeeeee

-no se pero tenemos que ponernos uno uniformes que estan en el baño asi k apurate

cada una fueron al baño y luego se dedicaron a ver sus unifores

-como oba-san quere que trabajemos con esto

-a mi me gustan mucho

-pero son muy cortos y llamativo

-exacto

luego de esto amu se resigno y se puso el uniforme que constaba de una falda a una mano de la rodilla que tenia por encima un delantal que empezaba en la cintura,tambien un blusa negra sin mangas con encaje blanco y unos lazos blancos

luego las dos bajaron corriendo y en la mesa no les esperaba nada

-oka-san no hay nada para desayunar

-ustedes tardaron mucho en estar lista y ahora ya no hay tiempo cojan una manzana y siganme.

-veran este es el restaurante que el abuelo y yo construimos aki viene mucha gente de la region y le pedimos a sus padres que la enviaran para que ayudaran van a comenzar-barriendo luego es tiempo de suapear como ustedes tardaron tanto las compras que faltan las tendre que hacer yo ahora apurence que a las seis esto se empieza a llenar.

-que, eso es imposible como vamos ha hacer todo ese trabajo e una hora

-ami ya no te quejes mientras mas rapido terminemos mas rapido podemos ir a disfrutar la playa

-que tal si tu suapeas,cocina,friegas,barres y depolvas, mientras yo te animo

-jaja entonces lo hago todo yo chistosa tu depolvas y friegas y yo suapeo y barro oba-san va ha cocinar

haci las hermas hinamori se encargaron de sus queaceres, despues de un rato llego su abuela

-veo que al menos no se alejan tanto del buen camino para una señorita al menos saben limpiar de manera descente y com ya terminaron lavense las manos y arreglence que ustedes seran las meseras,no se olviden de ponerse eso-dijo mientras le pasaba a cda una un cintillo con orejas de gato-por alguna razon a los clientes les gusta

y desde ese momento hasta las seis de la tarde ami y yo limpiamos y atendimos clientes sin parar.

para las sietes mientras disfrutabamos de la cena y oiamos la misa y a las 8 la abuelas nos mando a dormir y como estabamos muertas nos

fuimos sin protestar no sabiendo que esta rutina se repetiria todos los dias.

* * *

ikujena: si se animan y se portan bn les doi una buena noticia

jasper e ikuto : dinos

ikujena: cuando salgan va ha haber b-e-s-o

jasper e ikuto se ponen a saltar y gritar felices por la habitacion

amu: y a estos k les dio

ikuto se le acerca y le dice en el oido casi en susurros lo del beso


	9. Chapter 9

ikujena:hola, disculpen por durar tanto para subir este capitulo espero que ha todos les guste

disclaimer:

shugo chara no me perteneze sino a p.p.

* * *

No puedo creer lo que voy ha decir, enserio yo Hinamori Amu

-Al fin se acabo el verano

-One-chan yo pienso igual no puede haber un verano peor

-lo se y eso que estoy contando la escuela de verano y esa semana que el neko-hentai estuvo metido en mi casa.

-Niñas están despiertas y lista

-si-gritaron las dos al unísono

-vamos siéntense ha desayunar antes de irse al aeropuerto

-no puedo creer que esta sea la única vez que pueda desayunar decentemente en este verano-pensó Amu

Después de un buen desayuno fueron al aeropuerto

-mira Amu este es un dinero por si necesitan y unas cosas para tu madre y tu padre, cuídate mucho y no pierdas de vista a Ami

-claro oba-san

-pasajeros del vuelo 16 a Osaka por favor aborden

-nos vemos oji-san oba-san-decían las chicas mientras recorrían el corredor

-bye y dile a tu padre que deje de llorar tanto las deje venir mas a menudo

-claro

El vuelo fue tranquilo, muy bueno lograron descansar apropiadamente todo hiba de lo mejor para nuestra peli-rosada

-¿que diablo haces aquí? ¿Donde están mis padres?

-muñeca, muñeca no deberías decir palabras como esas frente a Ami y tus padres no pudieron venir por eso me enviaron a mi- dijo Jasper con una de sus sonrisas y con una mirada de si me dejas te como

-si one-chan esa palabra era muy fea- dijo Ami

-uch, ya estamos listas mejor vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde, y mientras menos tiempo contigo mejor

No mu lejos se podía observar ha un gatito muy enojado con cara de que le quitaron su juguete preferido

Mientras los chicos seguían su camino al subterráneo este sexy gatito los seguía

-Ami mantente cerca para que no te pierdas y tú mantente lo más lejos posible

-auch ese fue un golpe bajo muñeca pero aun así te perdono y sabes por que

-no me interesa

- por que se que no lo dices en serio que lo que realmente quieres es mantenerte bien pero bien cerca

En ese momento hubo un apagón y Amu que estaba ha punto de ir a arrancarle los ojos cayo sobre el.

-ves te lo dije- susurro en sus oídos

Luego llego la luz y el gatito muy enojado

-Suelta a Amu-dijo

-y quien lo dice ella se ve muy cómoda entre mis brazos

* * *

Mientras decía esto un fuerte empujón hizo liberar a su presa que al estar muy apretujada tropezó y hubo un nuevo apagón

* * *

-En estos momentos estamos teniendo problemas eléctricos por favor agárrense bien y disculpen las molestias

- Cuando la luz vuelve un lindo gatito con cara de tener un pajarito en sus manos dice

-si tu fuiste tan baka de no aprovechar la oportunidad yo no- dijo luego bajo su cabeza para saborear su fresa

Amu POV

- -si tu fuiste tan baka de no aprovechar la oportunidad yo no-dijo

Que estará pensando este neko-hentai, entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos pero por que no me puedo apartar de repente sentí algo tocando mi labio era su lengua y no se por que pero abrí la boca no debería estar dejándome llevar por el pero es que se siente tan rico

Normal POV

Cuando levanto la cabeza un empujón y una cachetada lo separaron de su último objetivo sin perder la sonrisa

-mejor me siento antes de que termine matando a alguien, Ami ven siéntate conmigo

Después de esto el viaje fue de lo más tranquilo teniendo en cuenta los dos seres inútiles que la acompañaban.

* * *

- mis pequeñas libélulas al fin llegaron-decía tsumugo mientras lloraba

-oto-san oka-san como están?

- vengan niñas siéntense a comer y Amu que no se te olvide ingresas al colegio el lunes y espero que hayas terminado las tareas de verano, como Jasper aquí que las busco el dia que te fuiste y ya las termino

-maldito hentai como si alguien pudiera creerle – dijo Amu casi en susurro y el único en oírlo fue jasper que estaba sentado junto a ella en la mesa

-pues si muñeca la termine y parece que a ti te falta mucho, para que te enteres no soy hentai soy pervertido dilo conmigo per-ver-ti-do

-uch, eres exasperante

-si quieres te ayudo, pero con una condición te apuntas?-dijo relamiéndose los labios

-baka

-pero muñeca es una propuesta legitima

-si claro

-esta bien me voy

-no espera se en que me puedes ayudar

-en serio en que- dijo acercándosele

-ve al puente que hay de camino llega a el y lánzate-dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta en su cara

-Amu-grito n grupo de 4 vocecitas

-como te fue?, disfrutaste la playa?, habían chicos lindos?

-chicas vasta, que si no comienzo ha hacer las tareas de verano estaré muerta

-la, la, la vaya parece que no aprendiste nada dejando las cosas para el final-dijeron

En ese momento suena su celular

-mochi, mochi

- ¿hola Amu acabas de llegar?

- si nade acabo de llegar te iba ha llamar pero mi oka-san me acordó las tareas de verano

- ya yo las hice

- que ya las hiciste, dime que yo no soy la única que no las ha hecho

-por lo que se Rima y Nagihiko ya las hicieron

-Que ellos también la hicieron no es justo

-Amu te puedo preguntar algo

-si claro pregúntame lo que quieras

-todavía te gusta Tadase?

-Tadase, no yo ya me di cuenta que lo que sentía por el era solo admiración por que?

- por que el y yo estamos saliendo

-¡nani! (que) que tu y Tadase que

-que no estas de acuerdo

-no, no, no es eso solo me sorprendí

-Hinamori Amu deja el teléfono y ponte ha trabajar

-nos vemos nade

-bye

-que día bueno mejor me pongo en esto

* * *

hola como dije antes disculpenme por la demora espero que este cap les haya gustado y haya superado sus expectativas

por favor dejen reviwes


	10. Chapter 10

ESTO ES PARA DISCULPARME POR NO ESCRIBIR ENTRE LA ESCUELA, LAS TAREAS Y ETC.. NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR PERO LES PROMETO QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESCRIBO AUNQUE SEA 2 CAP

POR FAVOVOR SIGAN APOYANDOME

SI LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA Y QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINUEN DEJENME UN REWIEV


	11. Chapter 11

hola:)

disclpen por todo este tiempo sin escribir entre la escuela y las tareas no he podido

AHORA EL ULTIMO CAP :(

* * *

-si al fin termine y aun me queda tiempo para tomar algo con las chicas

-amu se te olvida que esa es solo la tarea de letras

-no sean agua fiesta, mejor me voy, nade y rima me deben de estar esperando

* * *

en la cafeteria "del roble" el ambiente era trankilo unas chicas se encontraban en la terraza hablando de la vida cuando de pronto una musica magica suena a los oidos de las muchachas y de pronto aparece un joven hermoso con un xasofon que se detiene solo un momento para decir:

-para ti mi amada amu desde mi corazon-; y luego sigue tocando una melodia suave y seductora que se une al viento y recorre el cuerpo, la mente y el alma de pronto una voz suena:

-no se qe pasa aqui pero me dira quien es la tal amu y porque mi jasper le esta dedicando una cancion

-eres tu- dijo hacercandosele a una peli-rosa- lo se eres tu verdad lo que te va a pasar por intetar quitarme a mi hombre- dijo todo eso en un rapido italiano mientras las chicas de la terraza la miran co cara de circunstacia sin haber entendido nada de lo que esa chica hablaba

la peli rosa la mira y le dice -no entiendo ni una palabra que dices pero parece que tienes un problema conmigo porque no te trankilisas y hablas en japones para que podamos entendernos

-yo soy la novia de jasper y tu eres una perra que me lo quiere quitar.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, yo no salgo con jasper y no te lo quiero quitar.

-pero el te dedico una cancion

-si pero el a mi no me gusta

-te lo dije perro sarnoso amu es mia asi que ve y consuela a tu noviesita no te metas en esto pulgoso

-anna marie k diablos haces aki tu papa estaba preocupado

- tu no me llamaste como me promtiste asi ke vine a buscarte

-vete ha italia antes de que a tu madre le de un ataque

-no no me ire sin ti, ahora ya se por que no me hablaste mientras yo estaba llorando por ti tu estas con quistando a otra chica eres un invesil de lo peor

-anna que te dije cuando me fui k no iba a regresar y que te olvidaras

-pero tu lo prometiste, tu dijiste k sin importa que o quien siempre seriamos solo nosotros dos contra el mundo

-ya no somos niños anna madura de ahora en adelante este es mi nuevo camino

-eres cruel no solo me estas rompiendo el corazon si no a tu madre o kien piensas k medio el dinero para venir a buscarte por favor vuelve

-ahh niña insolente

-hey por que mejor no nos vamos de aqui que estan llamando mucho la atencion

-si es cierto acompañenme a mi casa dice nadeshiko

* * *

-veamos cual es el problema tu eres de italia como jasper y te llamas anna marie

-si

-ahora bien tu kieres k el vuelva a italia pero el no kiere

-si

-jasper cual es el problema k haces aki si tienes una familia en italia k te espera

-sencillo mi padre no entiende mi eleccion de carrera asi k decidi venir aki y ser lo k yo kiero

-eso es ser muy egoista tienes que volver y resolver el problema con tus padres

-tu solo lo dices por que quieres que amu sea libre para estar con ikuto

-no es eso y lo sabes bien

-no no puedo volver mi padre y sus ordenes ser el niño perfecto para el no puedo mas

-ya jasper se que los padres pueden presionar demasiado pero todo puede ser discutido

-por favor vuelve conmigo te estraño y tu madre y padre tambien

-ahh- dijo y salio corriendo una mano agarro a anna marie para detenerla de seguirlo

-no el necesita estar a solas

* * *

un tiempo despues una figura soltaria miraba a lo lejos

-ya me entere parece ser que el perro sarnoso se tiene que ir

-no lo llames asi

-de todos modos no importa no lo volveras a ver

-al igual que a ti cuando te marches y no intentes mentir ikuto un gato nunca se queda en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo

-amu por que crees que me marcharia

-facil por que asi eres tu

-y si prometo quedarme me darias una oportunidad

-para que si de un momento a otra estarias con otra chica

-eso crees

-no eso lo se por favor ikuto despidete y olvidate de mi como yo tratare hacerlo de ti

-no amu yo te amo y hare lo imposible para demostrartelo eso te lo aseguro- dijo y luego le robo un beso como señal de su promesa

* * *

no muy lejos de hay un chico aceptaba que lo mejor era regresa que si su padre no lo aceptaba como es al final el podria regresar y olvidarse de todo lo demas y sonrio mirando asia la chica que descansaba a su lado

-sabias de verdad te estrañe -susurro y luego la cargo mientras la levaba a su hotel para que descansara lo mas comoda posible tedrian un largo viaje mañana

* * *

-muy romantico, muy dulce creo que si pero ha mi me encanto asi que dingame a ustedes con un rewiev


End file.
